A Perfect World
by Icefriend
Summary: The characters of To Aru Majutsu No Index live perfect lives. All of them are fulfilled in every way. There is no jealousy or violence, just contention. So why is it that every now and then they are struck with the sense that something is wrong? Who is the mysterious girl with long blond hair? Touma/Harem, Accelerator/WORST/Musujime, Hamazura/Takitsubou/Mugino. Contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_Wow, this chapter is a little over 11k words. I don't think I've every written anything this long for recreation before. Don't expect future chapters to be as long as this one, I just wanted make sure that there was enough material for those who do like lemons and those who don't. On that note:

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS DON'T READ THE FIRST 3 (NON-ITALICS) SCENES**. Thank you. The bold was just in case people were skimming through this. There won't be lemons in all the chapters, and there will never be as much lemons as there was in this chapter, but there will be more of them. However they will all not be important to the plot so you can skip them if you choose to. The only thing you will miss is two parts of foreshadowing, one obvious one not.

This was originally supposed to be Hamazura/ITEM but then I found out that Kinuhata was only twelve. For some reason I always thought that she was at least 14. And since I didn't want to write a 16 year old sleeping with a 12 year old...

I would also like to state that Accelerator/Last Order won't be happening. Accelerator is a father figure, and like with Hamazura/Kinuhata there is just too much of an age difference.

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majutsu No Index

* * *

_"So how does it work?"_

_"Well it's not really like norma-"_

_"I know the theory. I mean how does it mesh everyone together? Take relationships for example, what if two people like the same person? What happens?"_

_"It just takes the brute force option. They both get to be with the person they love. The... 'place'... eliminates jealousy."_

_"Damn. Lucky bastard. I'd like to go in there with a few hot girls and... do various things, if you know what I mean"_

_"Idiot. It's got to be mutual attraction, not just you finding them hot. Besides you know the price. NOTHING is worth that."_

_"Sheesh it was a joke, calm down."_

Touma slowly came to consciousness as he heard a voice tell him to wake up. He simply groaned in response. He was far too comfortable in his giant bed, laying on his back with a warm weight pressed against him. Then the weight shifted and started to rise,and the voice taking this as a sign he was up too promptly left the room.

"Wake up Touma." The person laying beside him said, giving him a little shake.

Groaning again Touma forced his eyes open. After his eyes adjusted he looked down to see Kanzaki Kaori kneeling over him. She, like he, was naked and his body didn't hesitate to remind him of this. She noted his interest at the same time he, looking at her breasts rather closely, noticed hers. They shared a smile and she crawled over him.

She lowered herself onto him with a moan which he silenced with a kiss. His hands massaged her breasts as she rocked her hips up and down. The kiss broke and they both panted.

With a smile Touma took control, flipping her over so that he was on top. His lips went to her nipples and he started pounding his hips into her. He was rewarded with the sound of her moaning his name. Then her hips began to move to match his and he moaned hers.

"I love you Touma!" She cried

"You too Kaori!" He yelled back, pulling his mouth away from her breasts.

"Harder!" she cried out. He obliged as he lost himself in the pleasure and began pumping his hips faster and faster. "YES!" She cried out from under him. As a saint she had super physical strength, and not for the first time Touma thought to himself that if he didn't always make sure to keep his right hand on her while they were having sex then she would have long since killed him. Luckily for him and her his hand was always more than happy to be occupied massaging her breast or squeezing her ass.

Time slipped away into a haze of pleasure and the sound of Kanzaki loudly calling out his name.

"Kaori!" He cried out, after who knows how long. "I'm coming!"

"Me too!" She yelled under him. "I'm coming!" She cried as her body convulsed under him. They finished together and together collapsed onto their bed.

"That was amazing." Kanzaki said beside him. He kissed her gently as the door opened.

"Master your bath is prepared." A voice said from the hallway. Standing there was Kumokawa Maria, Touma's maid and, like Kanzaki, a member of his harem. Instead of her maid uniform she was wearing nothing but two pieces of black underwear. She gave a bow as she spoke and stood waiting for him to speak.

"Alright Maria." He told her. Together he and Kanzaki rose and threw on simple bathroom robes, before following Kumokawa to the bathroom.

Touma and his harem's house was more like a mansion then a house. It had a room for each of the girls plus a master bedroom that Touma and whatever the girl he was spending the night with slept in. There were eight of them overall so the need for a large house was obvious. Kumokawa served as the maid of the house.

They reached the bathroom and Touma and Kanzaki slipped into the bath together. Kumokawa slipped off her underwear and slid behind Touma to wash his back and hair. In the mean time he simply sat there watching Kanzaki bathe. She was beautiful, with long black hair, a very curvy body, and large breasts. Even after all the time that they had been together he still found enjoyment simply from looking at him.

"Good morning." A voice said as the door opened and a figure walked in. Touma turned his head to see Orsola Aquinas walking into the bath. She took off her clothing and entered the bath with the three of them

"Ah Orsola," Kumokawa said. "Didn't you want to sleep in today?"

"Yes... unfortunately I was awoken by the sound of Touma and Kanzaki having sex." Orsola said as she began to shampoo her hair.

For half a second Touma felt like he should be embarrassed by her saying that, and then the feeling was gone. It left him puzzled. Why would something like that embarrass him? Well it didn't really matter.

Putting the matter out of his mind Touma relaxed as Kumokawa finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. When she finished he felt her body press up against him and she whispered in his ear. "Is there anything else you would like Master?"

Touma spared a glance at the clock resting on the bathroom wall. They had plenty of time. He stood up and nodded at her. "Anybody else want to come?" He asked.

"Yes." Orsola answered as she ducked her head under the water to rid herself of the shampoo. "Are you coming too Kanzaki?" She asked once she had surfaced.

"No," Kanzaki replied with regret in her voice. "I have work to do." She rose up from the bath and excited it, grabbing a towel.

"Alright then." Touma said as he Kumokawa, and Orsola stepped out of the bath as well. He walked up to Kanzaki who was and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Have a good day." He told her.

"You too." She said and kissed him as well, pressing her naked body against him.

Touma felt himself growing hard again and she noticed it too. With a sigh she walked away from him to avoid the temptation.

Touma gave himself a quick rub down with a towel, as Orsola and Kumokawa did the same. Ignoring their still wet hair the three of them returned to Touma's room.

"Master." Kumokawa said and kissed him on the lips. Then she pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him. She kissed him again and for a moment Touma lost himself in the feeling of her lips. His hands went to her breasts which although not as large as Kanzaki's were still fairly sized.

Touma felt Orsola climb onto the bed with them, and broke the kiss to look down and see her start licking his hard penis. Then she grabbed her breasts and sandwiched his penis in between them. Touma let out a moan as she started squeezing and licking the tip of his penis.

Then Kumokawa kissed him again, and he reached one of his hands down to her vagina. He started rubbing her on the outside for a minute, and then he entered one of his fingers into her. She broke the kiss so that she could moan and while she was doing so he slipped in another finger. Before she could kiss him again his lips went to one of her nipples which he promptly began to suck on.

"Master!" She cried out in pleasure. He began lightly nibbling on her nipple and soon all she was doing was moaning and crying out "Master!" At the top of her lungs.

As if motivated by Kumokawa's moans Orsola took the entire tip of his penis into her mouth. Touma brought his free hand down to begin pinching her nipple.

"I... I'm coming!" Kumokawa yelled out. She convulsed for a second then collapsed beside Touma.

Touma brought down his other, now free, hand and started pinching Orsola's other nipple causing her to moan. She, noticing that Kumokawa was finished, got up and reversed herself so that now her vagina was above his head. Then she quickly began putting her breasts around his penis to continue with the titjob.

Taking the cue Touma began to lick out her vagina. He was rewarded with Orsola beginning to work even harder on his penis and in a few moment he was crying out "I'm coming!"

He finished directly in Orsola's mouth and she eagerly drank it. "Delicious." She said, licking her lips.

Touma stuck his tounge back into her vagina and brought his two hand out to pinch her nipple some more. It was a bit of an awkward position but soon enough she also yelled out that she was coming and came.

Orsola collapsed on the other side of him. Touma took a second just to rest and then said "Maria, go warm up the bath. I think we need another quick rinse."

"Yes Master." She said with a contented smile, before scurrying off to follow his orders.

Touma just laid there, Orsola beside him, completely content with his life.

* X *

"'Wake up Daddy!' yells Misaka yells Misaka." Accelerator heard. The next second he was hit by a flying tackle from Last Order.

"Damn brat." He said with a grumble. "Go away."

"'No', Misaka says as Misaka heartlessly denies your request. 'It's morning time', asserts Misaka asserts Misaka." Last Order said with a wag of her finger.

"Tch, fine. Now get out."

"'Okay' says Misaka as Misaka leaves the room after completing her mission." Last Order said with a huge smile.

"One of these days Misaka is going to kill her." Said Misaka WORST[1], one of Accelerator's wives. Accelerator grunted his approval.

"What are you so mad about?" Musujime Awaki, Accelerator's other wife asked.

"It's an hour early." Accelerator growled. He was acting mad but really he loved Last Order far too much to ever really hate her.

"...Aren't you going to say some cliche some line like 'Well since we're up early we might as well make use of the time'?" Musujime asked after a pause. The tone of her voice made it perfectly clear what she was talking about.

"As if." Accelerator said.

"What a tsundere response." WORST said with a sinister smile on her face. "Well Misaka is used to this sort of thing by now." She pulled their blanket down and exposed her two very large breasts to him. Then after securing his attention she kissed him, and gave him a meaningful look.

With another grumble to hide his excitement Accelerator rolled over so that he was holding himself over her. She responded by giving him a sinister grin, elbowing him in the gut and hopping out of the bed.

"Gyahahahahahahaha," WORST laughed. Accelerator kicked himself for not realizing when she was planning on pranking him. After all the time they had been married he should be able to tell by now. "'Did you get your hopes up Tou-san[2]?"

"... I'm going to give you a hundred spanks for this." He told her with a glare. In response she just stuck out her tongue in the middle of dressing and then walked out of the room.

"... You fall for that far too often Tou-san." Musujime said. "Are you Charlie Brown?" She sounded amused.

"Do you want to be spanked too?" He said with a growl. He rubbed at his stomach to ease away the pain, and cast another angry glance at the door that WORST had excited from.

"No," Musujime said in a tone of voice that could only possibly be described as erotic. "I've got a better idea." As she spoke her rolled on top of him and kissed him on the forehead. From there she went down, her lips brushing his nose and then soon his lips as well. Still she kept slowly going down his body, and he could feel the bliss of his skin as she lightly nibbled on it. Farther down she went, delicately running down his body until at last she reached her goal. Here she finally sped up, dragging her tongue all over his erect penis. He was in heaven.

Accelerator did nothing but bathe in the pleasure for a moment. Then he grabbed her head and pulled it up to the tip of his penis. "Take it in." He said.

In response he got another elbow in the gut. Accelerator, Musujime, and WORST's love life wasn't something you could really call 'making love'. A lot of the time it was more like fighting. They all enjoyed sleeping together of course but they were all far too feisty for it to go over too smoothly.

After elbowing him and shaking off his hands Musujime went back to her tortuously slow ministrations. He could tell she was going slowly just to get back at him for trying to speed it up. Her toungue went up and down his penis slowly, savoring every inch of it. When she finally pulled up her head and took his entire penis inside of her mouth he was so excited he almost came right away.

It was all he could do to hold it off for a while as she abandoned her taunting slowness in return for speed. She bobbed her head up and down with a passion, barely pulling off every now and then for breath. He was openly moaning now, and she was giving off little sounds of pleasure as well.

He finished into her mouth without warning and watched her gulp it all down with a hungry expression. "Tasty." She said with a lewd smile.

Accelerator brought his hands down and started squeezing her breasts as she pulled herself over him. When she was fully on top of him he pulled on of his hands down in-between her legs to discover that she was very wet. She shuddered a little bit at the feeling of his fingers, but pushed them away. Instead she held herself up with only one hand and held his, now erect again, penis still. With a smile and a moan she lowered herself onto him while his hands played with her breasts.

She pushed his hands away again and pulled herself up so that she was straddling him. She started to pump her hips up and down slowly at first, but then faster and faster as the pleasure started to fill her.

For Accelerator's part all he could do was focus on moving his hips in rhythm with hers, because of his position. Not that he was complaining however, he did have a wonderful view of Musujime's tits bouncing up and down and she lifted and lowered herself in quick succession. He reached his hands around behind her to grab onto her ass and squeezed. "Kaa-san." He said. Then with a grunt he pulled his hands up and shoved her off of him.

His hand reached up to his choker and her flipped the switch. As always he felt like strength was returning to his body, he could think clearer, focus better, and of course he could now use his ability. He rolled over to the side and pinned Musujime's arms above her head. He entered her again but this time he did it with the strength of his ability, thrusting with complete control of the vectors involved. He knew Musujime's weak points very well after being married to her for so long, and he exploited them with a passion. Moans started coming out of her mouth with a wild passion.

"YES!" She yelled as she came. He didn't stop, not even then. He just continued thrusting into her without a pause.

She tried to pull her arms free from his grasp, but Accelerator's complete control of vector's wasn't something that could be overpowered. Gradually she stopped struggling and again all she could do was moan under him as he continued his thrusts.

Then right before she went over the line he suddenly found himself no longer on top of her but beside her. With the quick reflexes of a trained killer her hand reached up and flicked the switch on his choker. He instantly lost all of his powers, reduced again to a tiny fraction of his calculation ability.

Before he could react she rolled over until she was on top of him again, and this time she pinned _his_ arms down. Again she lowered herself onto his erect penis with a sigh. Her hips began pounding up and down again accompanied by grunts and moans from both of them.

Accelerator struggled to pull his hands free, but he was much weaker than Musujime without the use of his powers. After a few moments of useless struggling he gave up and focused on moving his hips at the same time that she used hers.

They continued like that for a time until they both felt themselves drawing closer and closer to finishing. Musujime's released Accelerator's hands almost subconsciously, but he didn't try and take control. The two of them lost themselves in the pleasure of the moment and the feeling of their flesh connecting. They finished with a yell, and the two of them collapsed beside each other. Accelerator's eyes slipped closed and beside him he saw Musujime's do the same.

A unknown amount of time later, Accelerator's eyes opened again. Musujime was snoozing gently beside him, and he paused to throw a blanket over her as got out of the bed.

Accelerator threw on his customary white and grey striped shirt and his pants in silence, careful not to wake his sleeping wife. Then he turned to the door out of their room and frowned. WORST had left it open. He knew what that meant. With a roll of his eyes he flipped the switch on his choker again and grabbed his cane. He opened the door and walked out slowly, leaning on his cane like he needed it.

WORST's water balloon reflected off of him without shattering. Normally it would have but with a few careful calculations he had been able to keep it intact. It did not however stay intact when it rebounded to hit WORST directly in the face.

"Tch," WORST said as she wiped the water out if her eyes "You cheated Tou-san... Wait why are you looking at Misaka with those eyes?

Accelerator didn't say anything in return he merely grabbed her arm and pulled her into the spare bedroom. "Wh- what are you planning to do to Misaka?"

"I'm going to spank you."

Abruptly WORST's expression changed from a look of cartoon terror to a perverted smile. "Ah... Tou-san is so naughty." She said teasingly. With a taunting slowness she stripped off her clothes and underwear. "Would you like Misaka to bend over your lap Tou-san?" She asked. He nodded his head. "Too bad." She teased as she stuck out her tongue. Instead she bent over the bed and said "Be sure to punish Misaka extra for that.", in a half mocking and half erotic tone.

Accelerator took a second to admire the sight of WORST's naked body and then walked up behind her. A second later his hand hand came down to her right butt cheek with a satisfying smack. He used his power to reflect the force that normally would have rebounded to him and reflected it back into WORST. As a result his hand remained unharmed but WORST got twice the pain. She let out a yelp of pain.

He paused for a second to examine his work. The spank had left a red imprint of his hand on her otherwise pale white skin. He brought his hand up and soon it was matched with another on the other side. This time though she didn't let out any noise.

That changed quickly. In rapid succession he brought his hand down onto her ass again and again. Now he was directly controlling the vectors and WORST hurt exactly as much as he wanted her to, no more, no less. Her cries of pain filled the room but he was relentless

As he spanked her he thought of the things she had done to him since their last spanking, and punished her accordingly. Seven spanks for elbowing him in the gut, three for the water balloon, twice for the lap joke, fifteen times for almost telling Last Order that Santa wasn't real yesterday, and all the other things she did daily in her endless quest to annoy him.

When he finished he noted with satisfaction that her ass was pure red. He gently rubbed it for a second to sooth the pain and then turned away without saying a word.

When she heard the door open WORST said "Is that all Tou-san? Misaka was hoping for a different kind of punishment as well." He turned around to see her propping herself up on the bed. One of her hands was gently playing with one of her breasts, and she gave him a lewd smile. He had no doubt what kind of "punishment" she was referring to.

With a frown to hide his excitement he closed the door and turned back around. Soon an entirely different kind of cry from WORST was filling the room.

* X *

Hamazura's eyes slowly opened as he felt movement on both sides of him. "Huh? Wha?" He asked. In return he got a soft kiss on the lips. Opening his eyes he saw that it came from his girlfriend Takitsubou.

"Wake up Shiage." He heard from behind him. Instead of kissing him to wake him up Mugino, his other girlfriend, whacked him on the head.

"Morning." He told her groggily. When he didn't turn over to her she gave him another whack on the head and he rolled over to face her. She, like he and Takitsubo, was completely naked from last nights activities and from the look in her eyes he knew that she wanted to stay that way for a while longer.

"Well?" She asked "Going to make me put on the bunny costume again?" Involuntarily he pictured the outfits she and Takitsubo had been wearing the night before, which were respectively red and black bunny suits. Mugino noted his sudden interest with a frown and stepped out of the bed. "Really Shiage this fetish of your is really troubling."

"Shiage's good points lie elsewhere..." Takitsubou said.

"...Why do I feel like you two are looking down on me?" He asked. Still though he watched in raptly as they donned the bunny suits that had been left lying on the floor. He had never known why bunny suits turned him on so much but they did. The two of them finished putting the ears on their heads, and the effect was complete. The outfit did very little to cover the girl's breasts, and it was obvious that neither of them were wearing any underwear. The ears were also erotic for some reason that he had never been able to figure out

"There Shiage." Mugino said. The two of them approached him in perfect sync, and ripped off the blanket covering him. They stopped crawling up when they reached his hard penis. Still in perfect sync they both pulled their breasts out of the costumes and adjusted themselves so that they were on either side of him, still facing his penis. Then they pressed their breasts up against his penis.

He put a hand on each of their heads as they started to lick him on the tip of his penis. His head arched back involuntarily and he sighed with pleasure as they worked on him. They took their time exploring his penis with their tongues for a while, and by the sound of it they were both enjoying themselves. After a moment they shared a glance and without speaking knew what to do next.

Mugino pulled her breasts back and Takitsubou pulled his penis in between hers. In return Takitsubou pulled off her tongue and Mugino took the tip of his penis that was still sticking out from Taikutsubou's mounds into her mouth.

Hamazura didn't last very lack after that. With a warning he came in Mugino's mouth who swallowed it greedily. She pulled off just before he finished, and the rest spilled out on Takitsubou's breasts. Watching her lick it up was more than enough to get him hard again.

Without waiting the two girls adjusted their positions. Both of them sat over him; Mugino lowering herself onto his penis, and Taikutsubou lowering her vagina over his mouth. Pleasure shot through him as he entered Mugino and he responded by beginning to lick Takitsubou.

Hamazura struggled to resist the urge to groan at the pleasure he was receiving from Mugino bouncing up and down while he was inside of her. All of his effort went into licking Takitsubou, he didn't want to pause even for a second. Mugino and Takitsubou however did not even attempt it. Both of them were moaning and crying his name at the top of their lungs, a fact that made him put much more effort into his work.

Mugino and Takitsubou came at almost the exact same time, screaming his name. Takitsubou climbed off of him as Mugino redoubled her efforts in an attempt to get him to cum, as he took the opportunity to enjoy the sight of her in a bunny suit a little more. Her plan succeeded rather quickly after that, and he quickly finished her off again with his fingers.

"Shiage..." Takitsubou said from beside him. She was dozing off, almost asleep. Probably more from her constant tiredness then their activities.

"Shiage..." Mugino muttered on the other side of him. Unlike Takitsubou she didn't doze off but stood up and stripped off her bunny suit. "I'm going to shower... Coming?"

He agreed wholeheartedly, and as he stood up Takitsubou grabbed him by his arm. From her expression he knew she was coming too.

* X *

Touma walked into his kitchen for breakfast, smiling to see it was as lively as ever. The various members of his harem were sitting around the table eating away at the food that had been prepared by his maid Kumokawa Maria. Index as always was plowing into the food with an almost unholy passion likely not even noticing him, Maria, and Orsola enter the room. Itsuwa was chatting with her lightly while eating her own food. Kanzaki Koari wasn't here right now having rushed out early for work, which was a rarity for her considering the very few times she got called out to work anymore. Orsola Aquinas who had just walked into the room with Touma sat down on a chair with food already in front of it. Touma however was unable to join her, having been ambushed almost right after walking into the room by Misaka Mikoto who was wearing her Tokiwadai uniform.

She pulled his head down and gave him a morning kiss on the lips. To Touma she tasted like syrup. "Good morning." She said.

His heart brightened at the sight of her smile and he kissed her back. "Good morning." He replied.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me? And then watch a movie?" She asked him. He noted with amusement that she was still nervous to ask him on a simple date despite having been together with him for as long as he could remember.

"Of course Mikoto." He said with a smile, already looking forward to it.

"Idiot... don't smile like that." She said with a blush. "Have a nice day." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before walking out the door. He waved at her as she left and then walked to the table.

"Ah," He said. "I forgot to ask what movie..." He hoped he wasn't roped into watching another kiddy movie.

"Master, please enjoy." Kumokawa said as she placed a plate of food down on the table before him. She was wearing a maid uniform, but it was more like the kind that girls wore to hand out flyers then anything an actual maid would wear. It was bright yellow, and had a name-tag in the shape of a rabbit on it's short skirt. However uniform aside she was a very competent maid, taking care of most of the housework. She got some help from Itsuwa and Orsola, who didn't have jobs, and Kanzaki on the days she didn't have to work, but still she was the one who worked constantly.

"Thank you Maria." He told her.

"It is my duty to you Master." She told him with a wide smile. "I am after all your personal maid." She gave a bow of deference as she spoke, and he couldn't help but think of what he would do without her. The thought just seemed ridiculous. How could he ever have lived without Kumokawa? Her beautiful smile, her unbending support, her cheerful personality? No he loved her too much to even consider her not being around.

"Ah, Touma can I have some of that food?" Index asked. She had finished the mountain of food in front of her, and judging by Itsuwa's look of confusion some of hers as well.

"No!" He yelled back at her "Index! Why do you just laze around the house all day! It's time for you to take charge of your own destiny! Take an example from Kumokawa and look after yourself!"

"Waah, Why is Touma suddenly so mean!? Besides how am I supposed to compete with a maid!" She yelled back.

"You don't need to compete with her! Look at Itsuwa there! She helps around the house without being a maid! Take an example from this normal human who perseveres through hard work!" He yelled. Itsuwa blushed at his complement as modest as ever.

"No!" Index yelled back."How come Touma doesn't do any housework, but is yelling at me!"

"I go to school!" He yelled back at her. She had hit a sore spot there. He would have loved to help out, but Kumokawa always said that it was absurd for the master to do housework. He tried to argue that he was only her master, not the other girl's, but she wouldn't listen. Since she was the one who organized the housework all he could do was sneak in a bit of cleaning when she wasn't looking. It wasn't nearly as much as he'd like to help.

"I don't care!" She yelled. Her mouth opened to reveal her tiny fangs and he instantly froze on the spot.

"Ah... wait Index! Let's just calmly talk this over!" He yelled, panicked.

"Touma's a hypocrite!" She yelled. The next second she was barreling over the table at him and then biting him.

"Such misfortune!" He yelled.

"Ah, Master!" Kumokawa yelled. She grabbed Index and began pulling.

"Get off, get off!" He yelled. "This Kamijou is very sorry Index! I promise to never question your no good laziness again!"

"You've made it even worse!" She yelled, her voice coming out mumbled because she didn't actually stop biting him to say it.

"Damn it, why is this happening when Kaori isn't here!" He yelled. Kanzaki was the only person in his harem who had the physical body strength to pull Index off Touma whenever she attacked him.

"Touma, you meanie!"

"How can you yell that with no shame while you're attacking me!" Itsuwa and Orsola had now joined Kumokawa in a desperate attempt to pull Index off of him. However Index's jaws were practically made of iron.

"Touma started it!"

"Such Misfortune!"

* X *

Accelerator walked into the living room to be tackled by a flying hug from Last Order. "'Daddy!', yells Misaka as Misaka is excited." She yelled. "'You're up!' yells Misaka as Misaka states the obvious."

"Damn right you shitty brat." He said. Then he lightly chopped her on the head with his hand.

"'Ow!', yells Misaka as Misaka exaggerates the pain for effect!"

"Don't wake us up an hour before we need to be up next time." He told her in a stern voice.

"'But Misaka couldn't get back to sleep', cries Misaka as Misaka attempts to give you 'puppy dog' eyes to get you to forgive her."

Accelerator looked away from her in a desperate attempt to resist her stare. It was no use. He could practically feel the innocence of her stare in his very bones. "Tch," He said. "Just don't do it again!"

"'Okay!', promises Misaka as Misaka is happy having got away from discipline." Last Order said before running a circle around him and then into the living room. "'Daddy are you going to make breakfast now?' inquires Misaka as Misaka points out her hunger."

"Fine," He grumbled at her and walked into the kitchen ignoring her cheer. There he set about making breakfast for four. A person who had known Accelerator back when the Sister's experiment was still going on wouldn't be able to believe their eyes as they watched him now. The former serial killer worked in the kitchen like he was born to it; creating fried eggs, french toast, pancakes, sausages, and bacon with quick precise movements. He was making a breakfast fit for a king with the ease that would make professional cooks jealous.

"Mmmm that smells delicious." A voice said, pulling Accelerator's attention away from the kitchen. It was Musujime Awaki[1], one of his wives. She was wearing her customary outfit; a short uniform skirt, bandages around her breasts, and a jacket that she wore around her like a cape. "Shouldn't the wife be the one whose good at cooking Tou-san[2]?" She teased.

"Shut up." He told her as he turned back to the kitchen. "It's not my fault you have no idea how to cook."

"I'm learning." She said defensively.

He snorted as he thought back to their last lesson. He wasn't sure how but she had managed to set the oven on fire, knock all of the eggs onto the floor, and break half of their appliances in the two minutes he took to go to the bathroom. Then when he ate some of her food in an effort to cheer her up he spent the rest of the night in front of the toilet throwing up. He'd hated her for it at the time, but now it was just a funny memory.

"Oh?" She asked with a mischievous smile."Are you laughing at me?" In one quick motion she teleported the spatula in his hands onto the counter and pinned him against the wall.

For a second all he could think of was the closeness of her, and then the two of them were kissing with a fiery passion. Most married people started kissing when they were in a romantic mood. Accelerator and his wives did that too, they just also started kissing whenever they were fighting. It wasn't the perfect system, but it worked.

"'Ew!' yells Misaka as Misaka is disgusted." Last Order said, interrupting them before it could lead to anything. Which was probably for the best considering they were in the kitchen around still cooking food. With a slight look of embarrassment Accelerator went back to cooking dinner, and Musujime walked over to Last Order.

"Come on," Musujime said as she grabbed Last Order's hand. "Lets go play a game and leave Tou-san to cook." She like Accelerator used a much lighter tone when talking to Last Order then they did to other people.

"'Okay.' says Misaka as Misaka runs to the living room." Last Order said. The two of them retreated to the living room.

For a few precious minutes Accelerator listened to the excited cries of Last Order as she and Musujime played their game. There was nothing a father like to hear more then the sound of his daughter enjoying herself. For a few precious moments he was peacefully content.

Then a spark of electricity shot out at the electric stove, and it turned to full heat. He barely managed to pull the bacon away before it burnt to a crisp. "WORST!" He yelled, not even needing to turn to see who the perpetrator was.

Standing beside him was Misaka WORST, Accelerator's other wife, wearing her usual pink Ao-Dai. "Gyahahahahaha." She laughed at his panicked reaction.

Accelerator just glared at her for a second and turned the stove back down. He made a mental note to make sure that she gets the slightly burned bacon. When WORST finally stopped laughing he said "Get out."

"Ah, Tou-san is so cruel." She sighed. "Not even calling Misaka Kaa-san, are you planning on divorcing Misaka?"

"Shut up." He told her. He turned back to cooking, doing his best to ignore her. Which failed when she walked across the room to stand directly in front of him, in a way that would have made him flinch just by instinct if they hadn't been married for so long.

"Ah, is Tou-san really that mad at Misaka?" She said in a quiet voice. As she spoke she puckered her lips and moved closer and closer to him. "Here Misaka will make it up to you..." By this point he could feel her breath as her lips moved even closer to his. He gave in, and planted one soft kiss on her lips.

Then he felt plastic and jumped backwards as his mouth lit on fire. Or at least felt like it lit on fire anyways. He dived for the sink and spent the next two minutes drinking gallons of water straight out of the faucet. The whole time WORST laughed like she was a evil mastermind from some cheesy movie. "What the hell was that!" He yelled when he finally pulled his head up from the sink.

"Hot sauce." WORST said, as he stripped two pieces of plastic from her lips, which she promptly threw out. "Misaka wrapped some plastic around her lips, then spread advanced Academy City hot sauce onto it. You were so lured into Misaka's body touching you that you didn't even noticed." She said as she threw back her head and laughed some more.

"Kaa-san." He said in a voice that he used to reserve for his enemies.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kill you."

* X *

"So anyways then super Hamazura slipped on a banana peel and-"

"Don't make fun of me behind my back!" Hamazura yelled as he walked into ITEM's kitchen. Sitting there was Kinuhata Saiai a member of ITEM. Across from her was Fremea Seivelun, the ten year old sister of Frenda Seivelun who had been a member of ITEM until she betrayed them and was killed by Mugino. ITEM had since taken in Fremea to make up for what happened to Frenda.

"Super Hamazura is super easy to make fun of so it can't be helped." Kinuhata said. Fremea was now ignoring them in favor of eating her very sugary cereal.

"Don't say something that makes me seem pathetic so easily!"

"Shiage's good points lie elsewhere." Takitsubou, one of Hamazura's girlfriends said. As always she had a dozed look on her face as she walked over to the table to pour herself a bowl of cereal.

"Whatever." Mugino, Hamazura's other girlfriend, said in a dismissive tone. "Shiage, pour me some cereal."

"Me too." Kinuhata added.

"Why can't you get it yourself!? Also Kinuhata, were you just sitting here waiting for me to come down!?"

"Hamazura isn't super good for anything else, so it can't be helped." Kinuhata quipped.

"Is my life that meaningless!?"

"Yes."

"What did I do to deserve this!?"

"Shiage! Hurry up and pour my cereal!" Mugino yelled.

"The box is clearly right in front of you! It would take longer for me to walk over there then for me to pour it!" He yelled back at her.

In response glared at him. She raised up one of her arms and he saw a little ball of energy appear in it. "Shiage..." She said in a low threatening voice.

"Alright! Don't bring out your level five power which could kill me so easily! Have some restraint!" He yelled as he raised his hands in surrender, and rushed over to her. He poured her cereal with a defeated look on his face, as Fremea laughed at their antics. "Damnit, how long am I going to be treated like a lackey for?" He muttered as he moved on to Kinuhata.

""Forever."" Mugino and Kinuhata said heartlessly.

"My struggling is meaningless!?"

* X *

"Man she really needs to undergo some anger management..." Touma said as he stared at the bite mark that had been left on his arm by Index. He was currently walking to school, and running late thanks to the time it had taken to get Index off of him.

"Does it still hurt?" Itsuwa asked. She was walking with him to school, not because she went there but just because she enjoyed spending the time with him. Not that he was complaining, any extra time he got to spend with any other members of his harem was time well spent.

"No it's fine." He said.

"Are you sure you don't want any bandages Master?" Kumokawa asked from beside him. She had the same idea as Itsuwa had.

"No, she wouldn't bite me hard enough to break the skin." He told her with a smile. "Or at least she hasn't recently..." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Itsuwa asked.

"Nothing." He said hurriedly. There was no point in worrying her over nothing after all. Then for a few seconds nobody said anything and Touma was filled with an odd sense of peace. Walking down the street in the morning, nothing to worry about in the world, two beautiful woman that he loved with a passion walking beside him solely for the pleasure of his company, in fact he couldn't remember a time in his life when he was happier then he was now.

"Ah, did something good happen?" Itsuwa asked beside him. The fact that she had noticed him growing happier when he wasn't even smiling just made him even happier. What had he ever done to deserve the love of a girl like her?

"Are you hiding something Master?" Kumokawa asked beside him. "Not even being able to tell when my Master is happy... my pride as a maid is being damaged." She said. Like always when she spoke of her pride being damaged she said it with a smile. She was firmly believed that pride was a weakness and that damaging it made her stronger.

"I'm just happy to be here." He told them simply.

Itsuwa and Kumokawa both smiled at that, and together the two of them grabbed his arms and held themselves close to him. They walked for a while like that, all three of them thinking how happy they were that their lives had brought them to this point.

When they arrived at the school's gate Itsuwa and Kumokawa stopped, forcing Touma to stop with them.

"Master..." Kumokawa said as she stared into his eyes. She raised her face and puckered up her lips. Touma taking the obvious cue leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was long, deep, and hungry. For a maid Kumokawa was a very aggressive kisser when she wanted to be, which was apparently right now. Touma lost himself in the taste of her lips for a while, until finally the two of them ran out of breath and pulled off of each other to gasp for air.

"Touma..." Itsuwa said when he was done. She was gazing deep into his eyes like Kumokawa had been doing, and he quickly leaned over to kiss her as well. Her kiss was slower than Kumokawa's had been but that didn't mean that it was awkward and unpracticed. It was just more patient and caring, like the kind that happened in fairy tales or in the climactic kisses in kids movies. Her lips were sweet, Touma noted as he did every time the two of them kissed. Again, he ran out of breath and was forced to pull away.

"Have a good day at school Master." Kumokawa told him. "I love you."

"I love you too Touma." Itsuwa added in when she regained her breath.

"I love you too." He told them. "Both of you."

Itsuwa and Kumokawa smiled at that and together turned away to being the walk back home. Touma watched them go with a peaceful smile on his face.

* X *

"'Let's go!' yells Misaka as Misaka is excited!" Last Order yelled.

"Misaka still thinks that she got an uneven supply of burnt bacon." WORST said, ignoring Last Order's cries.

"You burnt it." Accelerator told her with a glare. He was still angry about the hot sauce.

"'Don't ignore Misaka!' yells Misaka as Misaka is anxious to go." Last Order yelled, peeved that she was being ignored.

"Tou-san sure is good at holding a grudge." WORST sighed.

"It was like 20 minutes ago."

"'Grrr,' growls Misaka growls Misaka."

"You're shortening your life by eating all that meat anyways." Musujime told them. She was a staunch vegetarian.

"Misaka's life wouldn't be worth living without meat." WORST responded.

"You're really willing to go that far just for meat?"

"Misaka would-"

"'Please!' yells Misaka as Misaka interrupts the conversation." Last Order yelled, cutting off WORST.

"Alright you shitty brat." Accelerator said. He opened the door and the four of them excited the apartment.

"What kid wants to go to school that badly?" Muttered Musujime.

"'School is fun," says Misaka as Misaka defends herself." Last Order said.

Accelerator tuned out their chatter as they continued down their path to Last Order's school. Accelerator had pulled some strings (read: threatened people) and gotten her enrolled into one of Academy City's most famous and prestigious elementary schools. Of course he had done a few good inspections on the school to make sure that there wasn't anything shifty going on, he didn't want to send Last Order to some school without checking to make sure that none of the teachers were up to anything.

Last Order had adapted to school life with ease, and she was always excited to go to school in the mornings. She had made lots of friends, living the happy everyday life that he had always wanted for her.

Last Order's school came into sight just as her argument with Musujime died down. "'Can I run the rest of the way?' Misaka asks as Misaka wants to rush to school." Last Order said. She was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Fine." Accelerator told her. "Have a good day."

"'You too!' yells Misaka as Misaka starts running to school!" Last Order said as she took off running. Accelerator stayed to watch making sure that she got to the school just in case. Nothing happened, and he hadn't even thought that it was likely something would happen, but he wouldn't be a very good father if he didn't make sure.

When Last Order disappeared through the school doors Accelerator, Musujime, and WORST turned and began walking to their high school. Another reason that Accelerator had picked that school was that it was within walking distance of both the apartment and his school.

Their school was a mere ten minute walk from Last Order's and as they walked WORST brought up the bacon again. It quickly led to the three of them bickering like an old married couple. In the middle Accelerator nearly had to resort to using his powers to stop WORST from kicking his cane away from him. By the time the argument died out the school was in sight and the three of them stepped through the gates. They had made it there with about ten minutes to spare. Accelerator glanced around as they walked into the building and saw a familiar head of black hair in the distance making it's way towards the school, accompanied by two figures. As always Kamijou would arrive almost right before the bell rang.

Accelerator turned and followed his wives into yet another peaceful day at school.

* X *

"Why do I have to come on your shopping trip?" Hamazura asked with a a large sigh. He, the other members of ITEM, and Fremea were currently on their way to a large mall so the girls could shop for clothes.

"To carry everything." Mugino said.

"Me!? Carry everything!? There's four of you!"

"True, but the entire point of you super existing is to be a lackey." Kinuhata said, continuing the mocking from earlier.

"And you Kinuhata, you have super strength, it's more than possible for you to carry your own stuff."

"That's a super large bother though." Kinuhata quipped. Then she let out an exaggerated sigh and said "Who would have thought super Hamazura would be so super cruel?"

"What?"

"Forcing someone as super young as Fremea to carry her own stuff all the way back, Hamazura sure is super cruel."

"No... not... I.." Hamazura struggled for words. "Fine I'll carry Fremea's stuff, but nobody else's!"

"What kind of super boyfriend doesn't even carry any of his girlfriends stuff?" Kinuhata continued, ignoring the last part of his sentence. "So of course you'll be super carrying Mugino and Takitsubou's clothes right."

"Gah... well Takitsubou should only be buying a tracksuit and sweatpants so fine. But I'm definitely not carrying any of your things Kinuhata! You're on your own!"

"And then since already be carrying everything else so you might as well carry all of my stuff too."

"Are you just ignoring everything I say!?"

"Thanks Hamazura."

"Now you're just substituting what you want to hear!" Hamazura yelled at her. Kinuhata ignored him again and just walked down the street humming like she was alone. He gave up on staring at her and decided to try and make her nervous by glaring at her. It didn't work.

With a sigh Hamazura resigned himself to a long day of carrying around clothing for girls. Trying to remain optimistic he thought that he would at least get to see Takitsubou and Mugino trying on new clothes. Lately his life had been like that, no matter what he was doing there was always some sort of upside to it that made him happy he had done it. He guessed that his life was finally looking up.

With that optimistic thought in mind he said "Can we at least get a taxi then?"

"I called for one for the way back." Mugino told him. "I didn't think you could afford to get one to take us there though."

"Oh okay... Wait what do you mean '_you _could afford'?" Hamazura asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"We're paying for the clothing so you're paying for the taxi ride back."

"You're dragging me to go shopping and you're making me pay for the ride back?" He asked depressed. He loved Mugino but that didn't stop him from occasionally hating her for pushing him around too much.

"Relax." She said and gave him a lazy smile. "We'll be trying on swimsuits."

Hamazura smiled, all of his anger forgotten.

* X *

Accelerator glanced at the marked math test that he had just been handed back. As always he had gotten a perfect 100%. The connection to the Misaka network might only restore a fraction of his original calculation ability when it wasn't in 'esper mode' but a fraction of his original calculation ability was still far more than most people's, even if it wasn't enough to use his power.

He put it away without a second glance and looked around the classroom for a second. Kamijou was staring at his test with a look of proud disbelief, obviously having done much better than he expected. Musujime and WORST were in the middle of comparing answers, and from the looks of Musujime's gloating expression she had done better. Before he could stand up to talk to one of them the bell lunch bell rang. WORST and Musujime left the classroom to head to the cafeteria, trying to walk and compare their tests at the exact same time.

Accelerator gave a slight shrug and pulled a bento out of his bag. The one advantage to being the one who cooked was that he got to eat fresh food everyday, while WORST and Musujime had to live off of food that they could get from the cafeteria. He made one for Last Order as well of course.

Kamijou, after another minute of staring at his test, grabbed the desk across from Accelerator and pushed it back against Accelerator's desk. He then pulled out a bento from his bag and began eating, "How'd you do on the test?" He asked with a mouthful of rice.

"Perfect." Accelerator said before stuffing a bit of egg into his mouth.

"...Have you ever gotten a question wrong?" Kamijou asked.

"I failed that first math test." Accelerator said. He quickly repressed the memory of WORST's mocking laughter.

"Oh right, the one where you didn't show any of the work, and just wrote down the answers." Kamijou said offhandedly.

"You're the one who told me I only had to show the work if I couldn't do it in my head." Accelerator said indignantly. He had never been in an actual school before, how was he supposed to know that they did tests differently then he had done back in that solitary classroom he had attended for basic knowledge as part of the scientists plans to turn him into a level six?

"...I've heard it before but the fact that you consider advanced calculus equations something that you can do in your head pisses me off." Kamijou said in a dejected tone. "Is this the difference between a level 5 and a level 0? Damnit I already have to get Mikoto to tutor me, do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for a high school student to ask for help from a middle school one?"

"Tou-san!" WORST yelled from across the room. She marched over to him, with Musujime beside her and the two of them pulled up desks on either side of Accelerator. The two of them muttered a quick "thanks for the meal" and dug into their food. WORST had a simple piece of bread, and Musujime had a high class salad.

"Don't yell from across the room idiot." He said after they both had had time to swallow a piece of food.

"Ah Tou-san is such as tsundere." WORST quipped back easily.

"Says the girl who mocks everybody and only starts talking sweetly when we're alone together." Musujime said teasingly.

"At least Misaka isn't an exhibitionist." WORST said and stuck out her tongue.

"Why the hell are you allowed to wear that in a school anyways?" Accelerator asked. He had never thought of that before. Why was a student allowed to come to school in such revealing clothes?

"...What do you mean?" Musujime asked puzzled. The others were staring at him with the same puzzled face. "Why would I not be allowed to come to school in this?"

"I..." Accelerator said. "I... I don't know." What had just come over him? Nothing was out of place here.

"Tou-san is going crazy." WORST said.

"I guess so." Musujime sighed. "I'll look into the mental asylums."

"Are you okay?" Kamijou asked semi-seriously.

"I'm... fine." He muttered. He tuned out the rest of the conversation as lunch went on, trying to think of why he had thought of Musujime's clothing as an issue. He couldn't come up with anything. It was completely normal wasn't it?

* X *

"How does this one look?" Mugino asked as she slowly turned around. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that fit her very well, and a green shirt that showed a tiny amount of cleavage.

"Great." Hamazura said although inwardly he was sighing. Watching Mugino try on new pairs of clothing had been enjoyable for a while but it wore thin after the amounts of clothing she was making him carry had grown enough to make him have to struggle to carry them. He was already dreading the walk to whatever store they were going to next.

The worst part of the day had been when he had had to watch the group of girls try on new pairs of shoes. While Takitsubou had just grabbed a new pair of running shoes, claiming that hers had a hole in them, the other girls had spent an hour trying on various different kinds of shoes. Mugino had even tried to get his opinion on which was better, like he knew anything about it. Even Fremea seemed to have found a fascination in shoes. Of course he was the one who had to carry the shoes around the place. _Damnit. _He thought to himself, _I thought girls loving shoes was just a stereotype_.

"How does this look Shiage?" Takitsubou asked. For a second Hamazura got his hopes up that something new might happen but then he looked over to see Takitsubou wearing yet another sports jersey. Although this one was at least black instead of her usual pink.

"Yeah... great Rikou." He said without much spirit. So far she had bought three separate new jerseys, the pair of running shoes she was now wearing, and that was it.

"Don't worry about super Hamazura," Kinuhata said from inside her and Fremea's changing room "He's not super smart enough to know what looks good."

"Whatever." He sighed.

"Alright then, I'll take these." Mugino said. Takitsubou nodded her agreement and the two of them returned to their respective changing rooms.

"How do I look Hamazura-nii?" Fremea asked as she exited her and Kinuhata's changing room and charged over to Hamazura. She was wearing a pink skirt that led down to her knees and a matching pink shirt with stars on it.

"Wonderful." He told her, trying his best to sound enthusiastic. He may have pushed it too far.

"Getting more excited about a little girls clothing then your own girlfriends." Kinuhata said. "Hamazura is such a super lolicon."

"I am not a lolicon!" He shouted back at her.

"There's no point in super denying it." Kinuhata told him. "Just wait until I tell Mugino, a yandere like her will be sure to punish you."

"No I'm... gah!?" He yelled. "Just buy the clothes already!" He then shoved them back into their changing room telling them to get changed quickly.

"Huh why were you yelling Shiage?" Takitsubou asked. Suddenly Hamazura imagined what would happen if they heard Kinuhata call him a lolicon. It involved Takitsubou shunning him for the rest of her life, and Mugino trying to kill with with her level five powers again.

"Hey let's go to those swimsuits place!" He yelled in a panic.

"Huh, I wanted to try on a few more things..." Takitsubou said.

"No need!" Hamazura said. He could hear Kinuhata and Fremea finishing getting dressed. "Let's go!" He yelled and began pushing them towards the counter. "We'll meet you in half an hour!" He yelled at Kinuhata and Fremea. Kinuhata would be able to take care of Fremea for that long.

He managed to buy the clothing and get out of the shop before Kinuhata could get to them, and practically shoved the two girls to get the out of sight quickly.

"Shiage if you push me like that again I will kill you." Mugino told him with a glint in her eye. Then almost immediately afterward she softened and said, "Well I really can't blame you for wanting to see my glorious body in a swimsuit."

Hamazura silently thanked God for the luck dodge. Then the three of them entered into the swimsuit shop and Mugino and Takitsubou both grabbed a swimsuit and disappeared into changing rooms.

"How does this look Hamazura?" Mugino asked as she stepped out of the changing room. She was wearing a tiny pure red bikini, which showed off her considerable curves and "assets" very well. Even Hamazura who had already seen her naked many times found it mesmerizing. For a few seconds all he could do was stare at her glorious body.

"I'll take this one." Mugino said with a smirk as she disappeared back into the changing room.

Takitsubou stepped out of her changing room almost right after Mugino stepped back in. She was wearing a very tight, sexy black one piece. The swimsuit showed off the top of her breasts, and he could see from here that there was a hole in the back that stretched to the sides. Hamazura didn't know what to say.

"This one then." Takitsubou said as she disappeared back into her changing room.

Hamazura smiled at how well they knew him, and together the three of them purchased the swimsuits and exited the store. Now he just had to keep them occupied for another twenty minutes and hope that Kinuhata forgot about the lolicon thing in that time.

* X *

Kamijou walked home alone. He wasn't lonely, he just enjoyed the peaceful walk back to his place without any company. It was a nice respite from the rest of his normally hectic life. Not that he was complaining about that, he enjoyed his life very much. Six girls in love with him, doing well in school, what more could any guy ask for?

"How odd, to see someone so dedicated to breaking illusions living a lie." A female voice said from behind him.

"What?" He said and turned around. He got a quick glimpse of a girl in all black clothing, a raised black hood, and long blond hair. Her expression was one of a profound sadness. Then she was gone. "What the hell?" He asked. There was no sign of her anywhere "A teleporter?" He asked himself. _What did she mean about living a lie?_

_* X *_

_"Please be my master!"_

_"Huh!?" Kamijou exclaimed. He had been through a lot of weird stuff in his life, fighting magicians, esper, and even recently getting his arm ripped off by a magic god. But in all his years of living he had never had a girl in maid suit (nontraditional though it was) beg him to be her master. "What kind of ero scene is this?" He asked._

_"You saved my life, rescued me from that 'separated world', and stopped that girl from destroying sensei's memory! Please let me repay you by serving you for the rest of my life!" Kumokawa yelled at him._

_"I can't afford a maid!" Kamijou yelled in disbelief. There was no way this kind of ero-novel scene could be happening to the unfortunate him right? There had to be some kind of catch!_

_"I'll work for free." She said without hesitation "You've already done enough to pay me so just let me be your 24/7 maid!"_

_Kamijou pinched himself on the arm just to check if he was dreaming. "Calm down Kamijou." He muttered to himself. "There's no way that this will lead to any ero-scenes, your misfortune will never allow that."_

_"What was that?" Kumokawa asked._

_"Alright!" He yelled with an expression of triumph "This Kamijou isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth!"_

_"Yay, thank you Master!" She yelled enthusiastically. Kamijou nearly cried tears of joy at the sound of her calling him "Master". What kind of guy wouldn't love the sound of that? "What would you like me to do Master?" She asked._

_"..." Kamijou instantly felt all of his excitement vanish. What was he supposed to do with a maid so far from home? "Um..." He stammered. "Ah! I know! Go back to Academy City, and feed Index." He told her. Then he paused again. That was another thing he had not considered. What would Index say about this? _

_"Yes Master." She said with a bow. Kamijou instantly stopped caring about what Index would think. This was just far too good to pass up. "Where do you live Master?" She asked. He wrote down the address and with another bow she left to get a plane to Academy City and fulfill his orders._

_"I guess my life is finally looking up." He said to himself as he watched her leave. Maybe his misfortune was running out. He'd need it to if he was to have any hope of defeating Orellus._

* * *

**Authors Note Continued**:

Foot Notes:

[1]: I'm keeping Musujime and WORST's names the same even though they are married because we don't know Accelerator's name.

[2]: Japanese married couples call each other "Tou-san and Kaa-san" (husband and wife respectively). Technically the kids use the same thing but I'm just using mommy and daddy to avoid confusion (Accelerator gets called a lolicon enough already)

I hope you enjoyed it.. I'm going to write a quick prologue for my To Aru/Medaka Box fic, and then I'm off for vacation, so don't expect another chapter until September. Thanks for reading, and please review (it feeds my ego).


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**Well this took me much longer than I expected it to. Mostly though that was from lack of motivation which is gone now so future updates will be more expedient.

Somebody asked about it in a review so to make it more clear: The italicized parts at the end are from the past. As for the parts at the beginning... well who knows.

* * *

_"How about friendships?"_

_"Friendships are the easy part. If you want to be friends with someone then you are. Unless they don't want to be friends with you. Simple as that."_

* X *

Touma stared at the spot where the girl had mysteriously disappeared just a few moments ago and scratched his head. He struggled to get his head around the the hell had just happened but after a moment decided to just ignore it. It wasn't the first time he had run into some weirdo... Although now that he thought about it it was the first time in a while.

Before he could continue along that thought Misaka Mikoto came around the corner in front of him and called out to him. "Touma!" She yelled, and then quickly jogged over to him. "There you are!"

"Huh, Misaka? What are you doing here?" He asked. He barely managed to stick out his right hand in time to stop the bolt of lightning she sent at him. "Ah, no, wait the date, right!" He yelled out hastily. "I didn't forget I was just thinking about something! There was this girl who appeared out of nowhere and then said some weird thing and then disappeared again!"

"What?" She said, having calmed down in the middle of the rant. "I guess it was a teleporter..." She trailed off after she said that and began to look distracted.

"Hmm?" Touma asked noticing her state. "What's wrong Misaka?"

Misaka didn't answer for a minute and then said "I don't know I just feel like the word 'teleporter' should mean something to me..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... I don't know..." She said. "Ah, wait... it's gone now. That was weird."

"I guess it doesn't really matter." Touma said. "It's probably just like one of those things where you think that someone is watching you."

"Probably. Well whatever lets go watch the movie." Misaka said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her.

"Weren't we going to go to dinner first?" He asked.

Misaka shook her head and said "No it's too early to eat."

"What movie is it?" Touma said, remembering that he had forgotten to find out what movie it was. He braced himself for the possibility that it could be yet another kiddy movie, or worse one of those Gekota ones that Misaka loved so much.

"It's a new romance." She said with a little blush. He found it adorable how she still got embarrassed so easily even after all this time.

"Alright then, let's hurry up." Touma responded with a smile. Finally he could watch a normal movie with her. He had no idea why she had such childish tastes but if he didn't love her so much he would never ever watch any kind of movie with her.

Suddenly Misaka stopped moving causing Touma to take a few steps past her before realizing she had stopped. "You were just thinking something rude about me weren't you?" She said in a deadly quiet voice.

"What!? Has your ability with electricity become so good you can read my brain waves!?" He yelled in panic.

"Anybody could tell you were thinking something insulting when you make that expression!" She yelled back. Electricity began to appear around her bangs again.

"No! Wait! I ended the thought by thinking about how much I love you!"

"It's too late for excuses!" She yelled. The electricity that had been building up around her suddenly fired at his head.

"Such misfortune!" He yelled as he stuck up his hand to stop the bolt of lightning. "Stop trying to kill me damnit!"

"Don't insult my taste in movies!"

"How did you know I was insulting your taste in movies!?... No wait, I mean, what are you talking about!?"

"Idiot!" She yelled. Another bolt of lightning shot out, this time much larger than the other one. It met the same fate as the last one, being completely negated by Touma's Imagine Breaker. Right afterwards Touma ran at her, covering the few steps between them in a second. He grabbed her arm before she could try and zap him. "Eh? What are you doing?" Misaka protested.

Touma leaned over and silenced her with a kiss, a long sweet one.

"Idiot." Misaka said when he pulled away. Her face was completely red.

"C'mon." He said. "Let's go."

* X *

Accelerator didn't like being confused. He wasn't used to it. He was the smartest person in Academy City and thus the world. Even when he was in esper mode on the choker and was at half of his previous calculation power no one was anywhere near his strength. Not to mention that even at a tiny fraction of his calculation ability the other parts of his brain still worked just as well as they used to. The point is that he normally didn't stay confused for long. His genius brain could unravel any mystery in a matter of minutes. Except this one apparently.

He'd been mulling over what happened to him all day without getting any closer to it. It had been lunch when it happened. Now school was over and he and his wives were walking over to pick up Last Order. He still had nothing.

He glanced over at Musujime who still wearing her bandages, short skirt, and her jacket which she wore like a cape. He didn't get what was wrong with them. But he'd thought there was something before so there must be something off about it. It hadn't just been something he'd blurted out in surprise.

He didn't think that anymore. Which didn't make any sense. Accelerator was a genius, he knew that. There was no way something like that could happen to him. Being so sure one moment then suddenly not? Something was off. He wracked his brain like he had been all day. Nothing came up.

He pulled back, forced himself to start from the beginning. He traced his line of thought.

1. He chided WORST for yelling across the room.

2. WORST accused him of being a tsundere

3. Musujime accused her of being one.

4. WORST called Musujime a exhibitionist

5. That led to him realizing that Musujime's clothing was very revealing.

6. He asked why she had been allowed to wear them in school.

Conclusion: That meant that he had thought Musujime's clothes showed off too much of her skin and that was something that he had thought was odd to be allowed.

Accelerator's genius brain went through the train of thought in two seconds. It didn't make sense. Why shouldn't she be allowed to wear whatever she wanted to school?

"Tou-san how long are you going to stare at me?" Musujime asked him. She and WORST had been having some conversation beside him.

"Shut up, I'm thinking." He told her. Suddenly she disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of him. Now he was in the middle of her and WORST. On sync she and WORST each grabbed one of his arms and pressed themselves against them. "What the hell are you-"

He was silenced with a kiss from Musujime, a long passionate one that was quickly followed by another one just like it from WORST.

"Tou-san is so cruel, why won't you be nicer to me?" Musujime asked while giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Don't try and act like some innocent character!" He yelled at her.

"Playing hard to get?" She asked him.

"Like hell."

"You were the one staring at my body for so long." Musujime said with a teasing smile.

"To think that Tou-san's hormones are so strong that he would even become sexually aroused while on the way to pick up his daughter." WORST added in. She pressed her body even tighter against his.

"I was just spacing out." Accelerator insisted.

"What are you so preoccupied about?" Musujime asked, finally serious. "You've been spacing out all day since lunch."

"It's nothing." He said. There was no use in worrying them for what was most likely no real reason.

"Are you hiding something from Misaka?" WORST asked. "If you have an affair behind our backs, Misaka will kill you okay?"

Musujime laughed at that like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "Tou-san, have an affair? I'm surprised he even married us. I could've sworn he was gay for that hero of his."

Accelerator just scowled at her. He let the conversation drop and soon they fell into a companionable silence. They walked the rest of the way like that, Musujime and WORST pressing themselves against him. Despite their constant fighting they were still newlyweds so of course they enjoyed this sort of thing. Everything was at piece with the world while they were in each others arms.

They arrived at Last Order's school just in time to see her separate from a group of friends and run over to them. "'Daddy!' Misaka yells as Misaka excitedly greats her father!" She yelled and ran up to hug him. WORST and Musujime finally let go of him with reluctance so that he could hug Last Order back.

"How was school?" He asked her.

"'Great! Misaka got to make a drawing of a turkey with her hand!' Misaka says joyfully as she tells you about her day!"

Accelerator smiled the sort of pure smile that would have been impossible to imagine on him before his life had become like this and the four of them turned to head home.

* X *

Hamazura and the other members of ITEM walked into the indoor pool that Mugino had rented out, all but Hamazura wearing wide smiles. "So this is why you suddenly wanted to buy new swimsuits." Hamazura mused as he looked over at Mugino.

"What are you disappointed about?" Mugino complained. She had changed into the tiny red bikini that she had just bought and Hamazura was having trouble keeping his eyes off of her.

"Wouldn't going to a beach have been the better choice?" Hamazura said wistfully. "That way we could've had a scene where you and Takitsubo ask me to rub suntan lotion on you."

Suddenly Hamazura received a inhumanly strong push and was thrown into the pool. He struggled to rise to the surface and when he did he gulped in air as Kinuhata coldly said "Please keep your super pervertedness out of this. I'm trying to have some super fun at the pool."

"Don't just throw me into the water!" Hamazura yelled. "I can barely swim!"

"Then super drown."

"Damn you!"

"It's your own super fault for not spending more time swimming." Kinuhata said heartlessly.

"I live in the city!" Hamazura yelled as he finally succeeded in getting to the edge of the pool and grabbing onto the wall to hold himself aloft with. "Why would I need to do more than casually swim?"

"Super cannonball!" Kinuhata yelled, ignoring Hamazura and jumping into the water. He was sure that the resulting splash of water into his face wasn't coincidental.

Hamazuara pulled himself out of the water and was greeted by a yell from Fremea "Can I go swimming now!?" She asked.

"Alright, just stay out of the deep end." He told her as he wiped the water out of his eyes. She jumped into the pool with a yell of excitement and Hamazura looked over to see Takitsubo looking at him with her usual sleepy gaze.

"Here you go Hamazura." She said as she pressed a bottle into his hands. He looked to see that it was suntan lotion. "You can rub suntan lotion on me if you want."

"There's no point if we're not at a beach." He said dejectedly. "There's no chance of getting a sunburn in an indoor pool." Takitsubo gave a small nod as he put down the bottle of suntan lotion, and sleepily walked over to lay on one of the pool's lounge chairs.

"...Hamazura just how long are you planning on ignoring me?" Mugino said with an annoyed expression, "I went out of the way to rent a indoor pool for our date, so why are you just standing there moping?"

Hamazura realized she was right and quickly fixed his attitude. "Thank you Mugino. What do you want to do first?"

"That's better. You're on a date with two beauties who are wearing swimsuits. The level 0 you should be nothing but grateful for that." She said with a haughty but somehow still companionable smile.

Hamazura smiled at that too, thinking of how lucky it was that he was able to be with two women who were so beautiful and who he loved so much. It wasn't too long ago that he was a member of Skill-out, and then he was just a lackey. The two smartest things he had ever done were standing up to Mugino to save Taikitsubo's life and getting together with her, and then after the adventure in Hawaii when he had started dating Mugino too... They had gotten together when he... when she... _What the heck?_ He wondered. _When did I start dating Mugino?_

"What's with that spaced out look?" Mugino asked.

"Mugino when did we..." Hamazura began before stopping himself. Mugino would probably not take him not remembering them getting together very well. He would have to approach the situation with extreme delicateness. "Remember when I asked you out?" He asked in a tone of nostalgia, hoping to make her think he was just bringing up a happy memory.

"You _forgot_ our anniversary?" Mugino demanded immediately.

Shit.

"HAMAZURA!" She yelled at him, her eyes turning into the look she had given him before those times she had tried to kill him. A beam of pure destruction shot out of her blowing a hole in the roof. If she had been aiming for him he would have been dead.

"Wait! It's not my fault!" He yelled in a desperate attempt to stall for time.

"EXPLAIN."

"I... Um..." A sweat drop appeared on his face. "April fools?"

"Hama-"

"Wait!" he interrupted with one last desperate gamble. "Do you remember!?"

"Of course I remember! It was when-" She suddenly cut herself off in mid rant. Hamazura looked around during the pause to see that they had attracted the attention of Takitsubo, Fremea, and Kinuhata who were also all watching silently. As well as the attention of the lifeguard who was watching with terror. He gave her an awkward smile and turned back to Mugino who was staring at him in shock.

"See, you don't remember either!" He accused her. "So how about we just let bygones be bygones and be happy that we are together?"

"Fine." Mugino almost spat out.

Hamazura was so busy feeling relieved that he had survived that he didn't even consider how weird it was that neither of them could remember something as important as that.

* X *

Touma should have known. He really really should have known. It had been too easy. Mikoto the girl who still collected kids toys taking him to see a normal romance movie with her? That was impossible. He should have known.

The romance movie on the screen wasn't anything like the normal kind of romance movie where two people met and then fell in love over the course of the movie. No this movie was... different.

For one thing the "romance" wasn't really a romance at all. Instead it was the story of a female character nearly stalking a male character who she had only met a few times. She memorized his schedule and made sure she ran into him several times a day, looked up his hobbies online and pretended to have an interest in them, and to cap it all off she chased a woman that also seemed to have a crush on the male lead out of town. The movie was obviously trying to paint her as a sympathetic character fighting for true love but when the situation was looked at objectively it came off as rather creepy.

Touma looked away from the screen and glanced over at Mikoto. She was watching with rapt attention, obviously enjoying it. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate. At least it was better then that movie Kumokawa had taken him to see that had turned out to actually be a porno about a rich man taking advantage of all his maids. Mikoto shushed him at the sound and went right back to watching the movie.

The movie ended with the female protagonist being confessed to by the man she was in love with, and the two of them walking away holding hands. There was no kiss, no date, not even a hug. He looked over at Mikoto and could swear she was blushing although it was too dark in the theater to tell for sure. "Was that it?" He blurted out.

"What was wrong with that?" Mikoto indignantly said.

"...Nothing." Touma said in an effort to avoid a fight.

"Don't lie to me! What exactly did you not like about that movie!?"

Touma gave in now merely hoping to just get it over with. "What the hell kind of love story was that?" He asked. "I know that movie romances are never realistic but that was just ridiculous. It didn't even end with them getting together, they didn't even go on a date. They'll probably break up at some point down the line."

"That kind of pure love won't end that easily!" Mikoto yelled indignantly.

"...I think rather than pure love it was more like a one-sided crush." He muttered.

"Just shut up! What the heck do you even know about good movies anyways!? You never like movies I take you to!" She yelled.

"What kind of high school student would like those kinds of kiddy movies!"

"Shut up!" She yelled at him. He stuck his hand out, bracing for the inevitable lightning strike. It didn't come. He opened his eyes that he had reflexively closed. She wasn't angry she was just sitting in her seat and sulking.

Touma sighed and brought his left hand up to pull her face to face his. Then he kissed her on the lips, softly and gently. "Sorry Mikoto." He told her. He cursed himself for teasing her too hard about this, despite knowing how sensitive about it that she was.

"Idiot." She said.

She kissed him back anyways.

* X *

Musujime entered the apartment behind Accelerator who was being pulled along by Last Order. She was continually surprised at how good of a father to her that he was, considering his past as a killer. Well she wouldn't have fallen in love with him if he didn't have any redeeming qualities to him.

She took off her shoes and muttered a quick "I'm home." before stepping into the living room. Accelerator and Last Order were sitting directly in front of the TV and Last Order was practically forcing him to play a game with her. She dropped onto the couch with a sigh, happy to be off her feet.

Misaka WORST, her sister wife, sat down beside her. "Damnit Misaka wanted to watch M*daka Box." WORST said with a sigh.

Musujime shrugged and replied "Whatever haven't you already read the manga?"

"Misaka knows that sort of thing would take too long to explain to someone like you who only reads 'intellectual' crap."

"What's wrong with my taste in books?"

"You're hurting your image as a sexy character by reading stuff like that. You should be the kind of person who considers going out to bars drinking every night to be a matter of course thing."

"Don't try and subtly drag me into your nightly activities." Musujime said. WORST had a tendency to leave after dinner and stay out really late going to clubs. Despite this she never had a hangover for some odd reason. "And what do you mean 'sexy character'? Don't tell me you think there's something wrong with my clothing too?"

"Hm? Misaka doesn't see anything wrong with them. It's what you wear everyday isn't it?" WORST said with a puzzled look.

The conversation dropped for a moment as Musujime wondered why her husband had thought that her clothes were odd. She discarded the thought in a moment though, and changed the subject. "Want to go and do some Karaoke?" She asked. It was one of the few activities that both her and WORST enjoyed, and consequently an activity they did a lot.

"Alright." WORST said and stepped up from the couch. The two of them walked over to the door and right before they left WORST got a smile on her face, the kind of mischievous smile that she only showed whenever she was about to pull a prank. Musujime stepped out of the door and watched as electricity gathered around WORST's left hand. WORST slowly back out the door while at the same time taking careful aim. Then in one quick motion she released the energy from her hand and stepped out the door completely letting it close behind her. The instant before the door closed Musujime heard the sound of Accelerator's body hitting the ground.

She instantly knew what had happened. WORST's small bolt of electricity had hit Accelerator's collar making it malfunction which in turn made him collapse. "How did you get the electricity to curve like that?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Misaka left a trail of iron sand that she channeled the electricity through." WORST replied over the sound of Last Order triumphantly proclaiming her victory.

"...You do go to a lot of trouble for these kinds of things."

"Misaka's position as the mischievous character requires her to do this kind of thing at least twice a day."

* X *

Touma and Misaka walked down the street talking and laughing with each other. The small fight at the theater was already forgotten by both of them. Except for the ending kiss. Both of them remembered that very clearly.

Touma paused and took a very meaningful glance at the hotel that was near them. "Want to... stop here Mikoto?" He asked delicately.

She shook her head in what Touma thought was a regretful manner. "No I already asked Index to join us." Mikoto said as she grabbed his arm in a lover's fashion.

"Well I can't complain about that." Touma said with a smile.

The rest of the walk home was very intimate, the two of them unable to keep their hands off each other. They walked into the house in a rush, barely taking the time to return Kumokawa's greeting. They rushed into Touma's room and there waiting for them was Index.

"Welcome back Touma, Mikoto." Index said. She was already in nothing but plain white underwear. She stood up from the bed and ran over to give Touma a kiss on the lips. He grabbed onto her, pressing her warm body against his and kissed her back.

By the time he pulled out of the kiss Mikoto had stripped out of her clothing as well aside from her rather childish underwear. She kissed Touma as well, long and hard on the lips.

"I love you." He told them. "Both of you."

""I love you too."" The two of them answered on sync. Then Index grabbed Touma's school jacket and pulled it off of him as Mikoto unbuttoned his shirt. He tried to help them twice only to have his hands pushed away. He happily resigned himself to standing still and in no time at all his shirt and jacket were gone leaving him completely shirtless.

Index and Mikoto ran their hands all over his chest, and arms, and abs, still not letting him do anything but stand there and let them do whatever they wanted. "Do you two really want to do all of the work?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes." Index replied in a throaty voice. "Let us do everything."

"That's right." Mikoto said. "Just stand there and let us do everything okay?" Her tone made it clear she wasn't really asking a question. Touma snorted and nodded.

They ran their hands and mouths over his body for a while, and then as one the two of them dropped down onto their knees in front of him. ""Touma."" The two of them said. Mikoto reached up and undid the button on his pants while at the same time Index bit down on his zipper and pulled it down with her mouth. Touma didn't even try to do anything, just started breathing more rapidly as they pulled out his penis and begin licking it.

It seemed like an eternity that Touma stood there, letting the two of them run their tongues up and down his penis. In reality it was probably more like a minute before Index pulled back to the tip of his penis and wrapped her mouth around it. Then she started bobbing up and down. In response Mikoto ducked her head down farther and started licking Touma's balls lightly.

Touma wouldn't have lasted long like that but when he approached climax they suddenly pulled off of him and then waited to let him recover before switching positions, Mikoto beginning to deep-throat him and Index licking his balls. They did this once more before he finally yelled "I'm coming!"

Mikoto pulled her head back and Index let Touma's penis fall out of her mouth. When he came they were both kneeling in front of him, mouths wide open. He came equally onto each of them with a deep exhalation. The two of them made sounds of delight as they drank his cum.

Touma reached down and quickly undid Index's bra followed quickly by Mikoto's. As he did so he felt their mouths on his penis again, cleaning off the remainder of his cum and continuing until he was hard again.

"Stupid Touma." Index said when she pulled back and noticed he had pulled her bra off. "We told you to let us do everything."

Mikoto pulled off his socks, intentionally doing it in a way that would force him off balance, and said "Idiot. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Sorry, sorry." He told them. He knew it wasn't a coincidence that Mikoto stabilized his leg that was up in the air after he apologized. "I'll make it up to you so forgive me okay?"

"Fine." Mikoto said as she threw his socks into the corner of the room. She and Index rose and both hooked one finger under their panties. Then in complete synchronization they both pulled their panties down slowly, forcing Touma to suffer in anticipation. They stepped out of their panties as one and grabbed him, practically throwing him onto the bed.

"Did you two practice that?" He asked with a smile.

""Shut up!"" They yelled.

Index crawled onto him and said "Me first okay?" He smiled and nodded as she lowered herself onto him. She moaned and he pulled her down for a kiss. The taste of cum was somehow already gone from her mouth, a fact that he felt should be odd but he was experiencing so much pleasure he let it slide.

Touma explored Index's mouth with his tongue as the two of them moved their hips in motion with each other, Touma taking special care to hit Index's weak spot. If he hadn't been making better use of her mouth he knew that she would be screaming in pleasure, Index had always been quick to yell in bed... and just in general for that matter. After a minute he felt Index begin to quiver and he was sure that she was cumming.

When she finished he didn't stop but just began working harder. He reached up and grabbed her nipples, pinching them hard enough that she pulled herself back from his mouth with a squeal. He captured her mouth again and began playing with her nipples more gently. Soon Touma didn't have any sentient thought left in him but a need to make Index feel pleasure. He broke the kiss and brought his mouth down to her nipple and began very lightly nibbling on it.

"I'm coming!" Index yelled. "Touma I'm coming!"

That yell was the final straw and Touma came into Index as she came, the two of the holding each other close as they finished. With a contented sigh Index pulled herself off of him and laid down beside him. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling back and casting a meaningful glance beside them.

Touma looked to see Mikoto there, both of her hands playing with her nether region. The look on her face was incredibly erotic and she crawled over to him when he looked at her.

"Sorry did I keep you waiting Mikoto?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Idiot." Was the only thing she said as she reached him. Before she could lower herself onto him he grabbed her and pushed her over, then rolled over so that he was above her.

"Let me make it up to you then." He told her as he entered her. Her accompanying moan was enough to tell him that he had been forgiven.

He began moving slowly at first but quickly changed to fast and hard thrusts at her insistence. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled herself up into a kiss that seemed to go on forever. He began playing with her nipples like he had with Index, hard at first and then softly.

He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the moment, losing himself in Mikoto's body, her soft lips, warm tounge, her tiny breasts, and her pounding hips. He didn't even break the kiss as he came inside of her, didn't even stop thrusting. He was so engrossed in her that he recharged in record time, so quickly he wondered if she had even noticed he had temporarily gotten smaller.

Something about the situation was bothering Touma, something he couldn't put his finger on. Something he had never felt before, a feeling that somehow something was off. He pushed it out of his mind. He lived with six beautiful women that he loved to the bottom of his heart, and right now he had a squirming beautiful naked woman beneath him. A woman that he loved so much that it sometimes hurt. All was right with the world.

She broke off of the kiss and yelled "Touma!"

"Mikoto!" He answered.

The two of them came together and he rolled off of her to the side to lay down. She rested her head on his chest and gave him a soft kiss. As she did so he felt Index lay her head on his other side. He gave her a soft goodnight kiss as well.

The three of them faded off into sleep, Touma having already forgotten the sense of oddness he had felt.

* X *

Hamazura and the girls left the pool after several hours of negotiations with the owners, as to how they would pay for the part of the roof that Mugino had blown off. In the end they had decided on a fee and pushed them out of the pool place with haste. Judging from the terror the owners had shown whenever Mugino had said or done anything, he was guessing that the fee was less then what the owners would need to pay it off.

When Mugino wasn't listening one of the owners warmed Hamazura never to come back. He was guessing that if they showed up with Mugino then they would be let in anyways though. For free.

"Why didn't they call the cops?" Kinuhata asked out of nowhere.

Hamazura wrinkled his brow at the odd question "Who?"

"The people whose roof Mugino just super blew a hole in."

"...Why would they call the police?" Hamazura asked puzzled. Well he supposed someone as young as Kinuhata wouldn't know how the world worked completely yet.

"...You just had a super condescending thought didn't you?" Kinuhata said accusingly. "You're the one being super stupid here obviously your first reaction should be to call the police if someone super blows up your roof."

"Why's that?" Takitsubo chimed in. Even after all of the excitement she still had a sleepy look on her face.

An angry look crossed Kinuhata's face and after a second she said "Becau-" The stop was sudden and the anger on her face was quickly replaced by confusion and even more quickly embarrassment. "Be- Be- Be-"

"...What?" Hamazura asked.

"Super be quiet!" Kinuhata yelled. "I just thought it was weird for a super minute okay! It's not a super big deal!" She was waiving her arms around defensively.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know! I don't even know why I thought that!"

"Essentially Kinuhata-nee isn't grown up enough to know how the world works." Fremea teased, mirroring Hamazura's thoughts.

"I don't know where that thought came from okay! I get it now!"

"The police don't get called in for stuff like this." Hamazura said in his best lecturing voice.

Kinuhata responded by kicking him in the shin. "I super know that okay! I just wasn't super paying attention is all!"

Hamazura grasped his shin and barely managed to avoid squealing like a little girl. "Okay! Okay! Whatever!" He surrendered. If she was embarrassed about it he would just let it drop. It wasn't really something worth fighting about.

Kinuhata gave a loud "Hmp!" after he surrendered and then changed to topic "What were you two super fighting about anyways?"

"Hamazura can't remember our anniversary." Mugino said. Her expression said that she was still angry at him for forgetting even though she had done the exact same thing.

"Neither can you!" He yelled back at her.

"I bet you remember getting together with Takitsubo." She accused him.

Takitsubo perked her head up at this and Hamazura said "Well yes I do but that's not the point!"

"You two were probably just super drunk." Kinuhata said.

"Yeah probably." Hamazura agreed. "I'm sorry though, Mugino. Really."

Mugino let out a sigh and said "It's fine. We're together now so nothing else really matters right?"

"Right." He replied. Their cab arrived just then and the group of them packed into it for the trip home.

* X *

Musujime and WORST walked out of the Karoake place and began to head home. In her hand Musujime held her winnings from the night; a thousand yen bill she had won off of WORST in a bet. She tucked it into her pocket with a satisfied smile.

"Misaka really should stop betting on karaoke with you." WORST said. "Misaka hardly ever wins anymore."

Musujime resisted the urge to tell her that for a while now she had been specifically been choosing songs with the word "I" in them because WORST automatically changed that to "Misaka" when singing. She didn't even seem to really notice that she was doing it. It had been earning her a steady stream of income since she had thought of it. She felt slightly guilty about cheating her own sister wife but not enough to stop. "Thinking of quitting?" She said instead.

"Misaka will beat you as if her life depends on it." WORST replied. The two of them stopped at an intersection for a second before the light indicated that they could go.

"Sure..." Musujime said patronizingly in an attempt to egg her on. A look of anger appeared on WORST's face and Musujime decided to change the subject before they got into a fight. "Maybe we should bring Tou-san down next time we come too." She said. The sound of their husband singing was... not pleasant to say the least. But it was worth it solely for how incredibly embarrassed he got when he finished. They barely even had to tease him to get him to explode in anger.

WORST smiled her predatory smile at that and nodded. "We just need to get Last Order to beg him to sing and he'll do it in seconds." WORST said. Musujime and her shared a smile at that, thinking of all the times they had gotten their husband into hilarious situations through Last Order. Once they had gotten him to dance. She still had a video.

"Tou-san is probably already asleep by now. We should have left earlier." WORST said in a slightly dissatisfied tone. She was probably right, Musujime had long since lost track of time and considering how dark it was he was probably asleep. He wasn't really the kind of husband who waited for his wives to come home before going to sleep. Not that either of them would wait for him, so she supposed she really couldn't blame him.

"It's not my fault that Karaoke place doesn't have a clock." Musujime told her. The two of them turned the corner and their apartment building came into view, and as WORST had suspected the light in their room was indeed out by now.

"Damn it. Misaka had the perfect plan for when Tou-san would've attacked her for making his collar fail." WORST said.

"Do you spend all your free time thinking up this kind of stuff?" Musujime said. She couldn't count the number of different things she had seen WORST do in her never ending attempts to get Accelerator angry.

"Misaka was born knowing this stuff." WORST insisted.

Musujime snorted. "Try and trick him into wearing cat ears again. I still tease him about that."

"Misaka had bought them for Kuro-nyan but she had to make some use for them."

"Huh? Who's Kuro-nyan?"

Abruptly WORST stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Musujime asked.

"...Misaka doesn't know." WORST said with the most confused expression Musujime had ever seen on her.

"You bought cat ears for somebody and then forgot who they were?"

"...No... Misaka..." WORST said in a tiny voice

"Well whatever." Musujime said and started walking again. WORST paused for a second and then followed her.

Before they knew it they were back home and sneaked into the apartment in an effort not to disturb it's sleepers. They tip-toed past Last Order's room and entered their master bedroom. The whole time WORST still had that confused look on her face. "Are you okay?" Musujime whispered her in the darkness.

After a second WORST whispered back. "Misaka's fine. It must've just been an old acquaintance." Unlike earlier she sounded sincere this time.

The two of them stripped off all of their clothing and crawled in bed on either side of their husband without another word. Soon the two of them had completely forgotten about the conversation and had drifted off to sleep.

* X *

_Accelerator sat in the first class seat of the airplane taking him back to Academy City. On either side of him sat WORST and Kuroyuro. After the event in Hawaii both Kamijou and Birdway had vanished leaving them with nothing but Misaka to tell them what was going on, and she was far too angry at being ditched to explain it to him._

_Not that he thought she would have willingly explained anything to him anyways. After all she had a very good reason not to like or trust him._

_As a result the group of them had all split up and headed back to Academy City on their own. Accelerator and Misaka had booked separate flights home in first class airplanes, Accelerator taking_ _WORST and Kuroyuro with him and Misaka going back alone. _

_Hamazura being poor had been forced to buy bargain tickets and would be spending the next long hours in coach class, sandwiched between a very large woman with a crying baby and her very large husband with whom she was currently having an argument after their disaster of a honeymoon. Accelerator had caught a glimpse of him back there when coming in and had coldly ignored his silent pleas for help._

_Accelerator decided not to just sleep for the next seven hours (knowing that if he did he would wake up with several obscenities drawn on his face) and spent most of the time playing a card game with WORST and Kuroyuro. It was some game he had never played before but he soon mastered it and won more often than not. _

_For some bizarre reason Accelerator kept catching himself staring at WORST. Her face, her legs, and most usually her rather large breasts. He had no idea why he was doing it and no idea why he couldn't stop. WORST even caught him staring a few times but for some reason didn't say anything, in fact sometimes he thought he even caught her staring at him back. He was completely unaware that it was a normal thing for hormonal teenagers such as themselves. _

_Whenever he was out and not staring at WORST he spent his time thinking about his coming reunion with Last Order. He had only been gone for a few days but he found himself very worried about her. Had she been eating properly? Was she going to bed at the right time? Was she brushing her teeth? He had never had a normal parent-child relationship before or he would have known that that was a normal reaction for a parent away from their child for the first time. This ignorance and his unwillingness to admit even to himself that he saw Last Order as a daughter left him wondering what was wrong with him and why he was so paranoid._

_Time passed like this until they reached Academy City, and they exited the plane without a word. As they left Accelerator caught a glimpse of Hamazura looking like he had just been dragged through hell. _

_They didn't hire a cab after they got out of the airport, instead electing to walk to a train and take one of those home. It was better than being stuck in a tiny enclosed space with two girls who had tried to kill him in the past. And also because he had some strange fear that being squished against WORST would be pleasant. It was a thought that had been squirming in the back of his mind for some time now._

_He was so distracted thinking about this that he turned the corner without paying attention and immediately ran into a girl. In an anime the boy would've stayed standing and the girl would've fallen over giving the lucky male a view of her panties. Instead Accelerator, being incredibly skinny and having poor motor skills thanks to his brain damage, fell over while the girl remained standing._

_He did however get a view of her lacy black panties from the ground, easily being able to see up her very tiny mini-skirt. A mini-skirt that looked very familiar._

_"What the heck are you doing here?" Musujime Awaki, a fellow former member of GROUP asked him._

* * *

**Authors Note Continued: **Thanks for reading please leave a review.

People reading the lemon version will notice there was much less this time. This is intentional, but don't worry lemons will never completely be gone from the series


	3. Cancelled

I'm postponing this. Likely indefinitely.

I really hate to do this (I realize everybody says that but it's true) but I'm going to be getting very busy starting next week and I just can't keep writing two fanfictions. Since this one is much harder to write than my other fic (Kumagawa The Number Six) due to having a much slower pace and me needing to be very careful when writing to avoid making errors that will mess with any upcoming twists, I'm going to have to shelve it. Plus let's face it I already haven't been keeping a very good schedule on this. It is possible I will return one day and finish it but it just isn't very likely.

If anybody wants to know how it ends send me a PM and I'll be happy to send you a summary.

Also if somebody wants to finish it themselves also go ahead and send me a PM.

I'm very sorry, and I hope this doesn't stop you from reading any of my other fics. Thanks for your time.


End file.
